Through the funds requested in this application, the Center for Supervised Residential Services in Metairie, L.A., will (1) expand its existing social detoxification program to enable it to accommodate homeless husband-wife pairs or homeless women with children, (2) create a 21-day Transitional Housing program for recovering homeless alcohol and drug abusers, and (3) create a one-year Extended Care-Independent Living program for these same abusers. The intermediate aim is to provide transitional housing and extended care programs in a city where few such programs for homeless people exist; the long-term goal is an alcohol and drug-free life style, permanent housing; and permanent employment for clients who complete the program. The evaluation research component will track approximately 1500-2000 clients who pass through the CSRS social detoxification facility in the first program year and follow them for up to two years regardless of their program placement. About two-thirds of CSRS clients are homeless; of these, it is expected that more than half will be released from detox directly to the streets. These clients define the "control condition," against which program outcomes are to be assessed. (Client conditions at baseline are a second point of comparison.) The evaluation design contains a randomized experimental component. The ultimate aim of the evaluation is to assess whether transitional housing and extended care/independent living programs increase sobriety, residential stability, and economic stability for recovering homeless substance abusers.